Electro-Heat Technology
Humans at this point don't see how powerful basic elements are. Electricity is carried on every atom in the universe, and all mater has a point where enough heat changes a state of mater. These are mere examples of how these concepts can be use to create super weapons, or perhaps something non-lethal. Lasers Already lasers are being created to cut steal. However, theses are not portable. How can this be fixed? Simple. Infrared light. A High concentration of infrared lights can burn through 10 tanks. Air Blasters Although Firing a normal laser would be effeciant, having a laser that fires magnetically unstable air, is more powerful. How, you might ask? Well, by loading a small cannon that is relatively moderate, in weight, with small, round, containers, filled with pure oxygen, you can create a weapon that fires an orb of exploding doom. By sending the oxygen in to a heat chamber, it can be heated to about 300-400 degrees, and magnetically charged to stay together. In this combination, if the orb of heat hits solid, or perhaps liquid, the heat will create pressure inside, causeing the oxygen to egnite, and burst in all diresctions. Electro-Plasma Blaster As said earlier, All mater changes with heat, and and a high heated object will explode when it collides with something. If a weapon can suck in out side air, and super heat it till it becomes plasma, and magniticly clump the gas into a plasma orb, at a super fast speed, and use magnetism to fire the orb, then Modern guns might as well be called baby toys. Plasma is a state of mater to. When heat is added to a solid, it melts to a liquid. When heat is added to a liquid, it evaporates in to a gas. When Heat is added to a gas, it speeds in to plasma. Not all elements, and compounds follow this flow. Some skip a state of mater. (Such as dry ice changing directly to a gas.) Plasma is not as dense as air, so when an orb of electrically charged plasma collides with you, much of the plasma will escape, but what ever doesn't will leave 3 degree burns on you, and cause twitching, radiation, or perhaps electric shock, assuming you survive. Clothes As much as Electro-Heat Tech is good for guns, it can also be used for clothes. Here are examples. Pulse Shoes Pulse Shoes are a unique brand that are activated by Neurological technology, for efficiency. When active, they cause a high pulse of Magnetic Energy to be shot out of the bottom of the sole, when ever your foot is lifted off the ground. This will cause people to run faster, jump higher, and make people seem cool at school when ever a little rich kid comes to school, jumping around claiming he can fly. Pulse shoes will need Micro chips to operate them, and Will have Remote Neurons attached to your ankle to read signals coming from your brain. They will use an Air Charger unit as a power source. Category:Concepts Category:Technology